brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibernation (BrainPOP Jr.)/Transcript
Text reads: Hibernation with Annie and Moby ANNIE: Moby, what are you doing? MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: Why do you want to gain weight? MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: You're getting ready to hibernate for the winter? Robots don't hibernate. What animals hibernate? Winter is my favorite season. You get to go sledding and drink hot chocolate... but I guess animals don't really go for that stuff. Hey, where are all the animals? MOBY: (beep) (beep) ANNIE: I know she looks dead, but she's not. MOBY: (beep-beep) ANNIE: You can tell 'cause she's breathing. The grounds squirrel is at hibernation. You know, like a really deep sleep? I can think of lots of animals that hibernate. Bats, turtles, frogs, dormice, and bears. MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: Really? Bears wake up in the winter? So, some scientists say they don't really hibernate? MOBY: (beep-beep) ANNIE: Well, everyone can agree that bears at least sleep a lot in the winter. Why do animals hibernate anyway? It's really cold and snowy, and a lot of plants die or lose all their leaves. It might be hard for animals to find things to eat. There's not many plants around for this hedgehog to eat. But hedgehogs like to eat other things, too. Like bugs. Come to think of it, though, I haven't seen many insects out in the winter. Some bugs burrow into the ground to protect themselves from the winter cold. That's kinda like hibernating. Food can be really hard to find in the winter, too. So, some animals, like the hedgehog, hibernate to survive the winter. Hmmm... What happens to an animal when it hibernates? It looks like she's breathing really slowly. Maybe, everything is slower for her, even her heartbeat. I guess her body temperature must drop so she can save energy, too. MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: Well, I don't know if she dreams about nuts. Hmmm... I wonder if she is hungry. She looks pretty chubby. How do animals get ready to hibernate? Grandpop always packs me a lunch so I won't get hungry later in the afternoon. I bet animals do the same thing when they get ready to hibernate. MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: No, Moby. Grandpop doesn't pack them a lunch. Animals need to store their own food. They eat a lot of food when it's warm, and store fat in their bodies. Then, when the animals hibernate, they can live off their fat all winter. MOBY: (beep-beep) ANNIE: You couldn't live off your fat, Moby. Animals can hibernate for months. But why do animals stop hibernating? Spring is my favorite season. MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: Uh... right. Both winter and spring are my favorite seasons? I can have two favorites, right? Hey, look, the ground squirrel used up all of her fat. But she's really smart. She's storing nuts in her den, so she can feast when she comes out of hibernation. When it's warm, animals start coming out of their winter homes, because they know that soon there'll be lots of plants and other food to eat. People even watch animals coming out of hibernation, so they can make predictions about the weather. MOBY: (beep) ANNIE: The groundhog saw its shadow. The same goes, there'll be six more weeks of winter. What do you think, Moby? Moby? Moby? Hmm... maybe robots can hibernate. Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts